gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Dealerships
The Gran Turismo series features Dealerships, a place where the player can buy cars to use in a race. In Gran Turismo In the original Gran Turismo, there were only 10 manufacturers (6 from Japan, 2 from the US, 2 from the UK), and the Japanese dealerships, aside from having new cars, also include used cars. The manufacturers shown for the dealerships are as follows: *Nissan *Honda/Acura *Mazda *Mitsubishi *Aston Martin *Chevrolet *Subaru *Toyota *Dodge *TVR In Gran Turismo 2 With the addition of more foreign manufacturers, Gran Turismo 2 splits the dealerships per region called "Cities". The dealerships for each city are as follows: West City This City covers Italian and French dealerships. *Alfa Romeo *Citroën *Fiat *Lancia *Peugeot *Renault *Venturi South City This City covers American dealerships. *Acura *Chevrolet *Dodge *Ford *Plymouth *Shelby *Vector North City This City covers British and German dealerships. *Aston Martin *Audi *BMW *Jaguar *Lister *Lotus *Mercedes-Benz *Mini and MG *Opel/Vauxhall *RUF *TVR *Volkswagen East City This City covers Japanese dealerships. *Daihatsu *Honda *Mazda *Mitsubishi *Nissan *Subaru *Suzuki *Tommy Kaira *Toyota In Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec In Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, the New and Used Car Dealerships have merged into one big dealership only separated by country. This is also to make way for Belgian and Australian cars. The dealerships in this game are as follows: Japan *Daihatsu *Honda *Mazda *Mitsubishi *Nissan *Subaru *Suzuki *Tommy Kaira *Toyota USA *Acura *Chevrolet *Chrysler *Dodge *Ford *Panoz *Shelby Germany *Audi *BMW *Mercedes-Benz *Opel *RUF *Volkswagen France *Citroën *Peugeot *Renault Italy *Alfa Romeo *Fiat *Lancia *Panoz UK *Aston Martin *Jaguar *Lister *Lotus *TVR *Vauxhall (PAL version only) Belgium *Gillet Australia *Tickford In Gran Turismo 4 In order to make way for more foreign cars, the dealerships had to be individually separated by country. This also marks the debut of tuning shops with fully tuned car models. The dealerships in the game are as follows: USA *Cadillac *Chevrolet *Chrysler *Dodge *Ford *Panoz *Plymouth *Pontiac *Saleen *Shelby *Buick *Callaway *DMC *Eagle *Jay Leno *Mercury *Infiniti *Lexus (International versions only) *Chaparral (International versions only) *Scion (NTSC-US version only) *Nike (International versions only) *Acura (NTSC-J version only) UK *Aston Martin *Ginetta *Bentley *Jaguar *Lotus *MG *Mini *TVR *Jensen *Lister *Marcos *Caterham *Land Rover *AC Cars *Triumph *Vauxhall (PAL version only) Netherlands *Spyker Belgium *Gillet France *Citroën *Peugeot *Alpine *Renault *Pescarolo *Hommell Spain *SEAT Sweden *Volvo Germany *Audi *Mercedes-Benz *Volkswagen *BMW *Opel *RUF Italy *Alfa Romeo *Autobianchi *Fiat *Lancia *Pagani *Cizeta Korea *Hyundai *Proto Motors (International versions only) Australia *Ford (AU) *Holden *FPV Tuner Village *HPA Motorsports (International versions only) *HKS *RE Amemiya *Amuse *Opera Performance *Spoon *Blitz *Tom's *TRIAL *Mine's Japan *Daihatsu *Honda/Mugen *Isuzu *Mazda *Mitsubishi *Nissan/Nismo *Subaru *Suzuki *Toyota/TRD *Acura (listed as a US manufacturer in the NTSC-J version) *Tommy Kaira *ASL *Dome In Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 5 now sorts the dealerships by new or used. New ones go to the regular dealership while used ones go to the Used Car Dealership. All new cars in this game are treated as Premium, while the used cars are treated as Standard. The Premium dealerships in this game are as follows: Production Cars *Acura *Alfa Romeo *Aston Martin *Audi *BMW *Chevrolet *Citroën *Daihatsu *Dodge *Ferrari *Fiat *Ford *Honda *Infiniti *Isuzu *Jaguar *Lamborghini *Lancia *Lexus *Lotus *Maserati *Mazda *McLaren *Mercedes-Benz *Mini *Mitsubishi *Nissan *Pagani *Peugeot *Renault Sport *Shelby *Subaru *Suzuki *Tesla Motors *Toyota *TVR *Volkswagen *Volvo Tuning Companies *AEM *Amuse *Art Morrison *Autobacs *Blitz *Gran Turismo *Grand Touring Garage *High End Performance *HKS *HPA Motorsports *Mine's *RE Amemiya *Spoon In Gran Turismo 6 In Gran Turismo 6, the New, Used and Online Car Dealerships are merged into one big car dealership, now separated by region (Asia-Pacific, North America, Europe). Some cars that are not purchasable in this merged dealership can be found at the Recommended Car Dealership. The dealerships in the game are as follows: North America *Acura *AEM *Art Morrison *Buick *Cadillac *Callaway *Chaparral *Chevrolet *Chrysler **Dodge **Ram **SRT *DMC *Eagle *Fisker *Ford **Mercury **Saleen **Shelby *Grand Touring Garage *High End Performance *HPA Motorsports *Infiniti *Jay Leno *Panoz *Plymouth *Pontiac *Pozzi MotorSports *Scion *Stielow Engineering *Tesla Motors Asia-Pacific *Amuse *Autobacs *Blitz *Daihatsu *Dome *Ford (AU) *Gran Turismo *HKS *Holden *Honda **Mugen **Spoon *Hyundai *Isuzu *Lexus *Mazda **RE Amemiya *Mine's *Mitsubishi *Monster Sport **Tajima *Nissan **Nismo *Opera Performance *Oullim Motors *Subaru *Suzuki *Tommy Kaira *Toyota **Tom's **TRD *TRIAL Europe *AC Cars *Alfa Romeo *Aston Martin *Autobianchi *BMW **Mini *Caterham *Citroën *Cizeta *Ferrari *Fiat **Abarth *Gillet *Hommell *Jaguar *KTM *Lancia *Land Rover *Light Car Company *Lister *Lotus *Marcos *Maserati *McLaren *Mercedes-Benz *MG *Opel *Pagani *Pescarolo *Peugeot *Renault **Alpine **Renault Sport *RUF *Spyker *Triumph *TVR *Vauxhall *Volkswagen **Audi ***Lamborghini **Bentley **Bugatti **SEAT *Volvo Category:Dealerships